gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Danbei Hayami
He is a friend of Honey Kisaragi and father of Seiji and Junpei as well as the uncle of Naojiro Hayami. As the character explains is his first appearance in the orginalDaemon AbashiriCutey Honey manga, he is an expy of Daemon Abashiri. Cutey Honey Anime someone fill this in. evjoy watching all those c h eps. its got naked chix Cutey Honey Manga In the manga he 1st meets Honey at the hospital is totally into her(like all guys/girls in this series). Later He and Danbei Hayami find a statue that looks like honey so they mo lest it. turns out, its honey in disguise and she gets p-ssed at em. makes sense. After honey's school gets f'd by Panther Claw she lives with da hayami's and they keep coming in on her while she's taking a bath... IN DA NUDE!!! After honey beats Sister Jill they show up at the end of the manga and find honey nude again. oh Go Nagai... you and your lusts for sexy curvy naked chix. New Cutey Honey Here he's like 150 and was cyberized by Juzo Kabuto to have traits of various Go Nagai mechs so he could see honey again. H'es got a funky fresh new generation of family with his kid or grandkid Akakabu Hayami, his woman Daiko Hayami and their teen son Chokkei Hayami. They have various fun sexy adventures and he still has a thing for honey and her curvy nude bod. Cutey Honey F In here he's director or something of honey's school. Also Alphonne is his older sister. someone fill the rest out Re: Cutey Honey In here he shows up for one scene in Re: Cutie Honey OVA 2 watching tv where Scarlet Claw goes on her broadcast at around 24ish mins in. He's got a cat in this one. Cutie Honey Universe‏‎ Here he (someone who saw it fill it in) He's voiced by Kousei Tomita whos awesome and voiced Daemon Abashiri in Abashiri Family (whicvh was awesome and cool), Master in Black Jack (Which I heard of), Zanin and Geruge in Devilman TV (Which was pretty good). Doraemon in the 70s Doraemon (I heard of it but never saw), Dr. Satome in Getter Robo(which I haven't got into yet), Dr. Hell in CB Chara Go Nagai World (which was fun and cool) and Mazinkaiser (which was bada55), Dr. Hell, Nuke and Great General of Darkness in Mazinger Z(classic super robo entertainment), Pluto/Charon Pokémon Generations(whih fits his daemon roles), Danbei Makiba, Gandal and Nuke in UFO Robo Grendizer (the gt of Mazinger), and the emperor/narrator in Voltron (Which was cool) In the dub he's voiced by John Swasey who was Mr. Yamagata in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku(which I never sw), Dhalis Zachary in Attack on Titan, Dr. Ishihara (ep 24); Principal (ep 26) in Azumanga Daioh (Whicvh was fun), Tsunaike in Cying Freeman (Good manly 80s series), Hattori in Devil Hunter Yohko (The genesis game was good. Import a ciopy. Its like a less polished Valis), Doodoria in DBZ Kai (Which s-cked!!), Announcer; Narrator in Dragon Half(which was ever so fun!!), Professor Kakuzawa in Elfen Lied (Which I saw a bit of and liked), Ivica Tanovic in Eureka Seven AO (Like Adults Only??), Gendo Ikari in the new Evengelion movies (Which was gay and emo like Tennessee williams), Hades in Fairy Tale(which had some babes but I like em thiccer), Naozumi Saito in Gantz (Which was sexy and violent llike a Go Nagai anime), High Dignitarie in Gravion(Which had the sexylicious Mizuki Tachibana), Dohko; Engineer (ep 3); Gang Thug Leader (ep 1) in the cr-ptastic Netflix knights of the zodiac, Soldier in Ki*Me*Ra (A hermaphrodite space vampire anime), Ryuuga in Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (Which needed more gore), Crocodile in One Piece (But the cr-ppy FUNimation dub), Ichi in the good 80s Saint Saiya, Captain Bruno J. Global in the ADV dub of Super Dimensional Fortress Macross (Which was better as Robotech) and Growth Spring Villager in Slayers the motion picture (Dat naga!!), In the dub he's done by Navigation Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Robot Characters